ReBirth: Fencer
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: Welp... someone f*cked up. Now I'm in fairy fencer f, trying to collect all 100 fury's so I can go home, all while getting nagged at by a Genderbent fairy partner version of me, and Fang's generall laziness. It's gonna be a Long ride (Side story to Re;Birth: Guardians read that first!)
1. Chapter 1: Wait, Crossover!

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Re:Birth: Fencer**

 **So to new viewers I would like to please read My other story Re:Birth: Guardians To get a better story perspective**

 **and to those who found this via my other story, hello and let's begin!**

 **I do not own Fairy Fencer F, I only own my OC's and Story.**

* * *

 **POV 1st**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Empty Plains**

"Ow… my head… What.. what happened." I had asked myself. Don't get me wrong, I've been through this song and dance before but… Not like this.

"Okay Bryce, Retrace your steps." I said trying to remember how i got here.

"Hmm… Nothing, Damn."

I got off the grass i had been laying on and taken in my surroundings. Just an empty field.

I had taken a look at my clothes as well. Black track pants, White t-shirt, Black hoodie with some leather stitched in at the top, And a black Trench coat, The Trench coat Had a dark green highlights to them. I also Had My M6 magnum on, and My Gauntlet that allowed me to move my sword around without me holding it.

"Okay so.. where am i?" I asked. "Please tell me it isn't going to be another Random ass forest type of place."

I had reached to grab my sword but it… wasn't there. Wait… WHAT!?

"Where's my sword!?" I asked Myself in alarm, Okay Now more than ever i REALLY wanted to know what happened before I blacked out.

Flashes of… Something spread through my mind. It was all too blurry to make anything out.

"Well isn't that just great." I said to myself "Might as well try and find some form of civilization."

 **(Later)**

I had walked quite a while now. I had found myself in a new location…

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Couple of miles away from Zelwinds**

Oh, well that's great. As I walk in the direction of Zelwinds something catches my eye.

"My Sword!" I shout out. I run over to it as fast as i can. As I try to pull it out…. It doesn't budge.

"You cannot be serious." I Said in disbelief. Nope it was like some sword in the stone bullsh*t.

I stepped a few feet back and tried the gauntlet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There! It budged. I added more force again and again, until….

 ***Crack***

the sword ejected out of the cracked earth, a bright light emanating out of the spot that just had a sword in it. the light dashed at my left hand, I dropped to my knees in excruciating pain.

when I was able to stand up again, My left hand had a new mark now. it oddly was the chain attack symbol with one of the circles highlighted, and the mark i originally had in the middle.

Just then…

 ***Shinee!***

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm alex, I'm a fairy." Said the being that was once my sword.

"Uh.. HI?" I wondered if i was half asleep at this point.

"Now that I'm free we can go look for fury's!" Said Alex.

"I'm a little lost here, what's going on?" I asked... Alex? Yeah that was it.

"Really? Ugh, how are you this misinformed. You do know that those who pull out a fury they become a fencer. It's then their job plus their fairy partner's to collect all 100 fury's to revive the goddess." Said Alex giving me a Mini-Histy style of lecture.

Taking a better look at what Alex looks like... like a Genderbent version of me. Except with dark green highlights in her hair.

"So..." I begin to say

"Yes..." She urges on

"What your saying is.."

"Yes..." She continues

"That I..." I continue

"Yes..."

"Should blow sh*t up!" I yelled in excitement

"Yes.. wait NO! that's not what I said at all!" She exclaimed angerlly.

"Sorry it's just I'm not from here. So the fact that a fairy, who looks like a Genderbent version of me by the way, is telling me to go find a bunch of other swords, when I only need one is making me very Confuzzeled!" I say. **/been waiting so long to say Confuzzeled!/**

"Okay man... chill, chill. I can see your point. Speaking of... you don't really feel like a fencer. How did you pull out the sword?" Asked alex.

"That sword was mine in the first place. Seriously look." I pulled the word off my back and activated it. Alex looks at me unimpressed. I activate one of my SP attacks.

" _ **Finishing Touch!**_ " I yell as the beam of hard light grows to 3 times it's size.

"Okay so... you can make a sword bigger." Says alex trying to hold in her laughter... yep JUST like me.

"Very funny. And the gauntlet on my right and let's me move it without having to grab the handle." I say as I put away the sword.

"Hmm.. well I don't think it matters, I'm getting a powerful energy from you nontheless." Said Alex.

She's probably sensing my SD card. And my space time powers to boot.

"I doesn't matter right now, I still don't know your name." She says stretching out her arm.

"Bryce." I say shaking her hand.

 ***ROAR!***

"Hey are there normally dragon roarings like this normally?" I ask.

"How should I know I've been asleep for god knows how long." She says.

A smirk forms on my face. "Want to check it out?" I ask.

"It will give us a good opertunity to learn how to work together." She says.

"Let's go!" I say as I race to the area where the roaring came from.

And then one thing was certain.

It really was some sword in the stone Bullsh*t.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and we'll that was the first chapter of Re;Birth: Fencer.**

 **Yeah I'm not the greatest with names.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter.. so I have some news.**

 **My update schedule will be as such.**

 **Guardians, and then a chapter of fencer.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairize? What's next Dragons?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Re;Birth: Fencer!**

 **So... today I have a special guest...**

 **"Hey guys, alex here!"**

 _ **Oh sweet merciful Christ.**_

 **"Oh don't be like that Bryce."**

 **Anyways she's here because plutia isn't in the story... as it stands now.**

 **So to tehg... I'm debating.**

 **Anyways with that out of the way, alex.**

 **"Alright! 0n3dgeGaming does Not own Fairy Fencer F Or Hyperdimension Neptunia. He only knows his awesome OC's and the story."**

 **And with that done to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Outside Zelwinds**

 **POV 1st**

"Okay we made it." Said Alex

"Did we?" I ask. The dragon was around the size of an aincent dragon. Yet even still...

We ran towards the group of guards fighting the dragon.

"Hey you guys okay?" Asks Alex.

"No!" Yelled one of the guards.

"So it would be a great time for a strategy would it not?" I ask them.

"Very well, men form up. You are about to see the formation that made the Zelwinds guard famous. Men group up, And hit it till it dies!" Yells the captain.

"Oh sweet merciful plutia." I mutter to myself as I watch them run to there deaths.

"We have to help them." Said Alex.

"Agreement. Let's go!" I shout drawing my sword, And rushing in.

As we run into the battle Alex gets merged with my sword and I activate it.

I run over to the captain and block an attack that would have killed him.

"You alright?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"You're... a fencer." He says.

"Ya don't say? Now if you don't mind, would you kindly move!" I exclaimed

That seems to have done the trick.

"We need more power!" I say to alex.

"I would love to help but you and me can't fairize!" She says telepathically.

"Why?" Not bothering to ask what fairizing even is.

"Because you didn't pull the sword out of the ground like normal. So we're linked yes. But not enough to fairize." She explains.

"...wait, that's it!" I say dodging an attack from the dragon.

"If you have a plan, nows the time!" She says.

"I need you to come out of the sword. I have something that might work." I say

" I hope you know what you're doing! " She says. As she exits the sword I hand her a card.

"I want you to pour the energy that you would normally into fairizing into this chip." I said to her.

"A-alright" She says nervously. After a second or 2 the card starts to shine.

"It worked." I say.

"What did, what worked?" She asked

"This fight.."I insert the card into my bracelet "just got even."

"Fairize!""Access!" Alex and I yell respectively.

I went through the same transformation except this time, the mechanical voice said: _**Specialized Defenses: Active; Fairize Mode Engaged.**_

 **(Play Spear of Justice)**

My fairized mode looked like different parts of my suit had merged with my skin. I had the raider helmet from halo 4 on my head (where else?). My entire left arm was encoated, my right gauntlet got an upgrade as well. My torso had the back thrusters on it as well as the stomach and upper torso protection. And the knees down on my legs had armour plating them. My sword changed to a white colour, and the blue lines trailing across it turned red.

"You ready for this you ancient dragon looking mother f*cker!? I yell taunting it.

It looks at me, roars and charges.

I prepare myself for it's oncoming onslaught. The guards behind me, aren't helping much.

"Let's start this up! _**Blinking decapitation!"**_ I shout activating blink... If it was an ability is still had. Instead the dragon smashed me to the side.

"Hey you, yeah you! Dragon, thingy. Take this! _ **Gravity Crusher!"**_ I yell. Clenching my hand. The dragon stops in it's tracks as an intense force tries to crush him. So gravity is a thing I still have. That's good.

"Hey you guys just gonna sit around and play with your d*ck all day or are you gonna help me!?" I yelled at the awestruck guards.

"Right! Men distract it!" The captain Yells.

"Bryce, I have an idea." Said Alex

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well dragons are cold blooded yes? Well do you happen to know any ice attacks?"

"I believe I do. Alright let's do it!"

"Captain get your men away from the dragon, I'm ending it now!" _**Exe Drive Active:**_ _ **Weiss Cold!**_ (Word of note, I REGRET NOTHING!)

My sword's Beam turned to a pale blue. Before I stabbed it into the ground, a glyph appearing behind me. The ground around me started freezing over, and I shot forward, slashing at any point I could see that I could deal massive damage.

After that I jumped off its arm into the air before pointing my sword at its head and spinning on my way down. I sliced right through it.

I deactivated My SD. And I returned to normal. Alex emerged from my sword, little bit of snow on her shoulders.

"Well that win was...'cold blooded' huh?" Alex Said pulling out a pair of sunglasses. And then out of nowhere came a loud 'yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh!'

"You just wanted to do a one liner didn't you?" I asked her.

She wiped the snow off her shoulders. "Yeah, I kinda did." She said sheepishly.

Yep just like me. I turned to the guards. They were cheering for the victory. Then the captain walked up to us.

"That was amazing, thanks so much for the help." He says to me and Alex.

"No problem, besides that was awesome!" Said Alex "you were all like 'come at me bro!' And like 'slice' and 'stabby Stab Stab!' You were so cool!" Said Alex towards me.

"Uh.. thanks?" I say.

"Hey, alex we should see if we can get a place to stay at the local hotel." I say to her.

"Good idea" She said

And so they walked until they reached the hotel.

"So... let me get this strait. When we collect all 100 fury's not only do we revive the goddess but I also get one wish." I say

"That about wraps it up yes." She answers "Anyway it's getting late we should get to sleep so we can see if there is anyone who knows the whereabouts of the fury's."

"Agreement. Night" I say to Alex

"Night"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys... well that was a thing.**

 **so my other fic will be updated tommorow.**

 **So until then**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: Pulling Out A Sword Eh?

**(Author's Note)**

 **So... how are you all doing today.**

 **I'm sick as shit. So I had some time to write a chapter. Yay.**

 **Anyways to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Zelwinds Hotel**

 **POV 1ST**

"Bryce... Bryce... Bryce!"

"AUGH!" I yelled as I fell off the bed.

"Alright you're up!" Said Alex happily.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

I picked myself off the flour and put on a shirt.

"Come on Bryce, we need to go collect furies!" She nagged.

"Okay just give me like 15 minutes." I said.

"Fiiine." She says in annoyance

 **(Later)**

So we're walking around Zelwinds. When we hear a passing conversation.

"-onage. As requested here's some information about a fury."

"Wait Alex, you heard that?" I asked

"I did let's see if we can find anything else out." She said.

We walked over to a nearby wall, listing into the conversation.

"-for this price."

"...That's outrageous!" Said a familiar voice.

"...No point in arguing. If that's her price, gimme the money so I can pay her." Said an even MORE familiar voice.

"I swear I know those 2 voices." I say.

"You do?" Alex asks.

"Shh.. they're still talking." I interrupted.

"My sources tell me that a fury can be found at the Sol Plains."

"Sol Plains huh..." I begin to say.

"We got what we need let's go!" Says Alex.

"Right. To Sol Plains!"

 **(Later)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Sol Plains.**

"Here we are... uh Bryce?" Asks Alex looking behind her.

"Next time let's take a break from time to time." I say as I lay on my back on the ground.

"Come on! We have to get the fury." Says Alex.

"Alright, alright, Jesus Christ." I say in frustration.

"...Hey, why don't we set up camp here and call it quits for today?" Says a voice.

"Look it's them." Says Alex.

In front of us are from the looks of it a Fairy and Fencer partner. The guy has brown Hair and an awesome black jacket with red highlights. While the girl is wearing... something? It's kinda hard to describe. But from the looks of it... I think she's the fairy partner.

"Well... want to say hello?" Asks Alex.

"Why not." I respond walking over to the pair.

"-Scuse me." I say walking up to the duo.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Bryce, and this is Alex." I said.

There's an awkward silence.

"...So are you two twins or..."

"Uhh... No, she's my fairy partner." I said.

"Wait so you're-" The Girl asks

"I'm a Fencer, yes."

"Does your's nag at you to?" The Guy asks me.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"And you two are?" Asks Alex

"I'm Eryn, that's Fang." Said the Now identified Eryn.

"Nice to meet you two." I said

"So what are you two doing in the Sol Plains?" Asks Eryn.

"We're looking for Furies to revive the Goddess." Said Alex.

"So in all technicality, I believe we're on the same side." I said.

"I guess you're right, so we think there's a fury here." Began Eryn "So why don't we look together."

"That works." Said Alex

"That's great and all but, can we Please get a break, even a small one will do fine." I say as me and Fang are sprawled out on the ground.

"Ugh, fine but only 2 minutes." Said Alex.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who has to deal with someone like this." Said Eryn.

"No trust me, her personality is almost exactly the same as mine, just more feminine." I say getting up, and then pulling Fang up.

"So what she like a Genderbent version of you?" Asks Fang.

"Yeah that's it." I say.

"Okay enough dawdling, let's get the fury!" Said Eryn.

 **(At the Fury)**

"Ah, is that it?" Asks Eryn. There's a sword lodged in the ground. "That thing lodged over there. That has to be the fury."

"No... it's some other sword lodged in the ground elsewhere." Says Alex Sarcastically.

"Jeez, you're working me to the bone." Said Fang

"Then let's pull it out so we can get out of here." I said.

"Wait hold on... *sniff, sniff* Something smells yummy!" Said Fang following the smell. "Hey that looks tasty!"

"Hey Fang, what about the fury!?" Yells Eryn.

"You go after him, I can get the sword." I said.

"Oh alright. Fang!" Said Eryn as she chased down Fang.

"So... what to do about you?" I ask looking at the sword.

"How about pulling it out?" Says Alex, in the 'if you know what I mean' tone of voice.

"Hah hah. Just give me a minute."

It... might as well of taken me 3-5 minutes because it took a lot longer to pull it out. But... when I did..

"AUGH!" I yelled A sharp pain going through my entire body.

"Bryce!" Shouts Alex in concern.

The mark on my left hand glows a lot. Like more than I believe it has.

My vision then cuts to something familiar to gaining a person's memories in prototype. The memory I saw was of me... but in gamindustry.

* * *

 _ **Fwoosh! Shing!**_

 _A_

 _"AUGH!" I yelled out in pain. The surrounding area too bright to see anything right now._

 _"Give me the bracelet now!" Yells a voice._

 _"No! Get away from me!"_

 _"Finally it's mine!"_

 _The light encases tenfold._

 _"I feel like my body's being ripped apart!"_

 _ **Fwoosh! Shing!**_

* * *

"*Gasp!*" I dropped the fury. Pain coursing all throughout me my hand won't stop shaking.

"Bryce, Bryce calm down. I'm here you're fine." Says alex reassuringly.

"No.. I'm not." I say.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So a sneak peak into a later chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **You see there is a reason to read this story! I knew it!**

 **Anyways tomorrow there will be a chapter of Re;Birth: Guardians**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: 'Shocking' Revelations

**(Author's Note)**

 **You know when i said i wanted to stay home today instead of go to school…. A car accident isn't what i had in mind.**

"You alright?"

 **I'm fine, i hit my head but other than that, I feel just as good as normal.**

 **Anyways to the Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: Yeah I tend to do that.**

 **But with that out of the way, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Someone…. Please just…. Let this be a dream….

"Bryce Stay with me." Said Alex Trying to calm me down.

I Start Hyperventilating. "No, No, No, No, NO!"

"Bryce! Calm Down."

My breathing becomes more calm, I get up and turn to alex. I colapse into her imbrace.

"You okay?" Asks Alex.

"Yeah… Just, shaken up." I answer truthfully.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asks.

"Not now, it's a bad time." I turn towards the Fury….. And it's gone now…. Huh.

"Alex…" I begin my anger rising "Where is the Fury?"

"Well now that you mention it… Someone did pick it up while you were in shock…" Says Alex.

 ***SNAP***

That B*TCH!

"Alex, we need to get Fang and Eryn." I said to her "Where are…. they?"

She looks around for a minute…. "That way." She points to the direction in which they left.

"*SIGH* Let's go."

* * *

"You guys okay?" Asks Alex.

"No… We're Peachy. Especially since I'm Paralyzed as of NOW!" Says Fang Sarcastically,

"Hey, Sarcasm is Mine and Alex's Thing." I say to Fang. "Now do you want help or Not?"

"That would be great." He says.

I snap my fingers and my right hand is engulfed in a Familiar Cyan Flame. I turn to Fang.

"This… Will Hurt." I say before placing my hand upon him. As soon as I make contact he shouts in pain. It takes a few seconds, but When I finish I take my hand off him.

"That Hurt a LOT worse than I thought it would." Says Fang.

"Bryce? You alright?" Asks Eryn.

"I've…. Been better." I answer.

"As soon as he pulled the fury out he went into shock." informed Alex. "he was screaming in pain."

"What, did you see something?" Asks Fang.

"I… saw how I ended up here." I say

"what do you mean?" Asks Eryn

"I'm not from this place…." I begin. I proceed to tell then everything.

"another world huh?" says Fang.

"Yep…. Now then where did that-" I begin to say before we hear shouting.

"and that way!" I say running in the direction of the noise.

* * *

"Okay…. We made it." I said holding onto alex for support.

In front of us was what I could only presume was a low level hoodlum, and the B*tch as I call her.

"I can't wait to see that cute face of yours soaked with tears." Said the low level hoodlum.

"I want to see that to." Said Fang walking up to the duo.

"Huh!? Who the hell are you guys!?" Said the hoodlum.

"Oh my. So you decided to Pursue me. Fang… Was it?" Asks The B*tch.

"I understand. You have come to shower me with love. Hmhmhm, you certainly are an adorable boy." she continues.

"That's Not why!" Said Fang.

"Hmm… who's this?" Asks The B*tch.

"I'm no one special, you however… you aren't my favourite people." I say to her.

"Why might that be?" she asks me.

"Hmm let's see. Not only did you not stop to help me whilst I was in shock, But you also took the fury that was Mine BTW, WHILST I WAS IN SHOCK!" I yelled angrily at her.

"You! Are you this woman's allies." Asks the hoodlum.

"Please as if I'd associate myself with this B*tch." I said.

"Nope." Said Fang, giving no f*cks.

"Yes, That is correct. These two are my loyal Servants." She said.

I turned to her Pissed.

"Are you seriously doing this right now!? I am anything BUT your servant." I yell at her.

"This one's a little rebellious." She said. I gritted my teeth. She turned to Fang.

"Oh Fang! This bothersome rogue is attempting to force himself upon me. Could you be a dear and assist me?" Asks the b*tch to Fang.

"Who the heck is gonna help you…?" Asks Me, Eryn and Alex.

"Heh, so you're both Fencers as well, Huh? Good timing. Hand over your Furies, too." Said the hoodlum.

 ***SNAP*** _ **TRIPLE COMBO!**_

"You know what!? I'LL GIVE YOU MY FURY B*TCH!" I yelled at the guy activating my sword.

"Aw crap…" Said Eryn.

I rushed the guy before he could do the same. Unfortunately… he somehow knocked me back a bit.

"That was Easy." he said. "So much for your 'Fury'" he said Mockingly.

"Of all the stupid! Asinine! SONOFAB*TCH BULLSH*T!" I yelled Punching the ground after each sentence. A switch on my bracelet Slowly turning. Once it finishes…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I yelled as a Cyan Flame covered my entire body. Inserting a blank SD card I activated my transformation.

" **ACCESS!"**

The energy all went into my bracelet as I transformed.

"What the!?" Exclaimed the hoodlum in surprise.

As I finished my transformation….

"Now then… What. Shall I do. To You?" I said in a VERY sadistic tone of voice, Cracking my Knuckles.

"What the hell?!" Asks Eryn.

"Heh, allow me to introduce myself… the names…. Iris Knight. And I am going to have SO much fun."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Sorry about the delay. My computer ended up not working so I had to Re write everything.**

 **Also the beginning authors Note was written on the day of the accident which I Believe was Tuesday…**

 **I Just realized that my hate of Tuesdays make a lot more sence now**

 **Also.. Where i got the idea for Iris Knight...**

 **Read Nitrus7's Story and you'll get the inspiration... at least the name wise.**

 **Anyways as always, until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	5. Chapter 5:Talk about the 'Cold shoulder'

**So…. bet you didn't expect me to upload this early… or late? Look I'm sorry, from exams to Hunter & Sanity Breaker (Which you people should really give some time to look at) It's been hard trying to get this stuff all together in time.**

 **That and my setup for it isn't the greatest but….. oh well.**

 **Anyways after this is finished both this chapter and another chapter of Hunter that I finished in my off time. I just finished looking over that.**

 **So with that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME!**_

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuu_!"

 _ **THIS TIME!**_

* * *

So…. it's been a day from what I've been told by my friends and Tiara, still don't fully trust her. Also I found out that Iris Knight might, _Might,_ gone a little overboard.

How overboard?

* * *

"Did I say you could scream? NO!"

* * *

If Iris Heart was sadistic in my book…. Iris Knight should be feared by Gods themselves.

… I now proceed to realize the irony in that.

Anyways… They had dragged me to the hotel that Tiara had mentioned. The place also happened to be where Alex and I spent the night at before meeting Fang.

I awoke to Alex in front of me. Alex walked up and shook me.

"What?" I asked, ready to go back to sleep.

"You said you'd explain the whole what you saw. You explained how you got here but… that's it." Said Alex.

I looked at her for a minute, before getting up. I looked at her and began my tale.

"It was a day that changed Gamindustry. The nations went to war with the enemy, a group of highly trained assassins. At the breaking point of the war… I started to use one of my 'abilities…. unfortunately, my bracelet was removed as 'Blink' activated. I felt myself split across multiple universes…. I don't know how many…. Then I felt my 'Original', Die…" I finished my exposition.

"Original?" Asked Alex.

"I'm a piece of a person. reason I'm not the original is because I don't have his main abilities." I said.

"Bryce? What main abilities?"

"Space time. Blink, Slow time, Gateways… As well as my SD mode." I said.

"You look tired…. I think I understand." Says Alex.

"Thanks… now if you would excuse me…. imma a nap."

* * *

"The next day went as followed. We said hello to Lola and gathered some information.

Our destination was the Katticus Ice Cave. And considering how it was going to be 'frosty' I dressed into my 'Lowee' Attire.

It consisted of my main outfit, Except my pants were more warmer and my coat was a leather jacket instead of my trench.

I wore a scarf around my neck, It was Plaid, white, black, grey… yep I was set for the dungeon.

One problem…. I wasn't ready for the walk _to_ the Ice Caverns.

"Why are you still wearing those? You could've just put on the jacket when we got there." Said Eryn.

"I honestly have no idea… I swear the author just makes things up as he goes, and proceeds to make jokes at his continuity errors…. Like right now." I said.

"Are you done complaining?" Asked Tiara.

"Are you done talking to me like some kind of butler? Seriously, it's not like I'm riddled with survivor's guilt or something." I said.

 **(Meanwhile)**

*ACHOO!* A man in a _Very_ revealing butler's outfit sneezed.

"Nirito! Don't sneeze on your uniform!" Said a familiar Green Goddess.

"What's there to sneeze on!? It's a pair of Pants and a bow tie!"

* * *

"Well…. anyone else feel a cold chill run down their spine just now?" I asked them.

"Well we are in a ice cave." Deadpanned Fang.

"...Whatever." I said.

We walked for a bit longer. The rest of the group complaining/B*tching about the cold. We ended up fighting a group of monsters, but we dispatched them quickly.

As we walked a bit farther… Something _interesting_ happened.

"Silence, you rotten little fairy! Arrrgh, you're so frustrating!" Yelled Tiara. In truth i was listening to music the whole time, so I really didn't know what was going on.

"Now bring it on you hideous monsters! Line up to meet your maker!" She continued before running deeper into the cave.

Eryn pailed a bit. "I think Tiara finally snapped." She said. Me and Alex looked at her,

"No… You don't say~" We said sarcastically at the same time.

"She's pretty strong." Said Fang.

We proceeded to run after Tiara. I honestly could care less… But…. I have to follow plot lines and I honestly can't see myself not helping a person who has good intentions at heart.

Yeah, while it may not look like it… it's true in some sence.

Anyways we manage to catch up to Tiara, and well…. we did catch up with her… and then…

"Look, Fang! There's a Fury inside that thing!" Said Eryn. I look to where she's pointing and see...Some sorta crab, Snail thing…. It's a _Really_ weird design choice for a mini-boss.

"Let's just finish this already and go home. I wanna get outta this cold and take a nice, hot bath." Said Fang shivering. The cold has started to get to me now.

"Agreement." I said.

* * *

 **For the necessity of following the plot…. They end up in a bad position…**

 **I honestly have no clue.**

* * *

"I-it's no use…!" Said Fang, Fairized, Struggling to stand.

Tiara was out of SP so she was kicked out of Fairize mode.

"I didn't anticipate this Fierce cold or these slippery surfaces. I have exerted far more energy than i should have…" Said Tiara in the same position as Fang.

"Damn… I'm still spent from my last battle…" I said using Alex as support.

"Dammit! I can't do anything…" Said Fang.

"I can't move anymore…" Said Tiara.

"Plot convenience, don't fail us now!" I said under my breath.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves! It's way too early to give up!" Said Eryn.

"Eryn…" Began Fang.

"But, my powers are already-" Also began Tiara before getting cut off by Eryn.

"There's still a way out of this." Said Eryn. Alex seemed to catch on, At least I'm pretty sure she did as she finished Eryn's Sentence.

"Reset the Fairize!" Said Alex in realization.

"Wh-what!?" Said Fang in surprise. In a flash he had deactivated the Fairize.

"Hmhmhm, just leave it to me!" Said Eryn cheerfully, Before a giant flash of light hit my eyes.

As I opened them….

"She's… Smaller!?" Said Tiara in surprise, I looked at the now tiny Eryn.

"That's adorable on Mini-Histy levels." I said to myself mostly.

"Okay, here I go!" Said Eryn.

What she did next was… surprising to say the least.

Eryn, kinda, up and went into the monster's mouth.

….I'll let that sink in.

She then proceeded to remove the Fury. Well… that's a way to weaken an enemy.

"That was close you guys. What would've happened if I wasn't here to save you?" Asks Eryn.

"...So… is that rhetorical?" I asked her.

"You saved my life this time. You have my gratitude." Said Tiara

"Nah, it's fine. After all, we're on the same team, so of course we'll help each other out. I just did what I needed to do." Said Eryn.

I zoned out the next few lines of dialogue. Seeing that display….

"And Bryce…. Uh…" Began Eryn, but stopped once she saw what was going on.

"Alex! We will not stop until we unlock your true potential!" I said in a very deep voice.

"And that is…?" Said Alex.

"Turning you, Into chibi you of course!" I said that like it was obvious.

I just got blank stares from the others.

"I have priorities Dammit!"

* * *

 **So chapter 5 has landed.**

 **I literally have no words for this…. just this will be a bit of a wait for this one.**

 **until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: Clay is white

"...GAH!"

"WHAAAAA!?"

 ***SMACK!***

"Oww…. Alex, what the hell!?" I asked in confusion, rubbing my cheek.

"Why are you, 'what the hell-ing' me for!?" Asked Alex. "I should be the once since you've been stuck in a coma for god knows how long!"

"Uh… Wait what?" I asked, before pulling out my phone.

"..." I stared at the screen for a few seconds.

"HOLY SH*T! I'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR 214 DAYS!?" I asked in shock, looking at the last update this story had.

"It hasn't been that long! You just missed out on… some things." Said Alex.

"...Like…?" I asked.

"Well… we were invited to a party being held by the Dorfa Corporation… and then something about looking for more Furies…" Said Alex.

"Ahh… so… slight importance, but not really." I said.

"Weeeell, I can't say for sure how they both went. I was here, making sure you didn't kick the bucket." Said Alex.

"Thanks, I guess… So… where are the other's now?" I asked.

"There out still, something about info on a fury or something." Said Alex.

I quickly made sure I was at least wearing pants (which I was), before ripping the bed sheets off of me.

I then proceeded to grab a plain purple t-shirt and my trademark black trenchcoat and slipped into both.

"...Welp, let's go wait for them outside." I said, opening the door.

"Oh, hello! I thought you all were out!" Said someone new.

"...Apparently, they are…" I said. "...Who exactly…?"

"I'm Harley, and this is my fairy partner, Bahus. We're just waiting for the others to arrive." Said Harley.

"...Okay then…" I responded.

It was at this moment I heard the sound of footsteps, as I watched Fang walk into the room.

"Welcome home! I've been waiting for you." Said Harley, to Fang.

"..." Fang just stared at her.

"I see, I see. So you're Fang. With a face like that, I'll bet you're pretty popular with the ladies." Said Harley, I snickered.

"You think so? I'm much more handsome than he is." Said Bahus.

"Hey, who the heck are you guys?" Asked Fang, clearly too tired to really give any real emotion into anything, as he was mostly deadpanning the entire time.

"The name's Harley. This here's my fairy partner, Bahus." Said Harley. "I don't think we're that suspicious."

"Then don't do suspicious stuff like barging into people's rooms without permission." Said Fang.

"Meh. Who cares about the details? I've got some nice information for you." Said Harley.

"Information...?" Asked Fang.

"Hey, is that a woman's voice...?" Asked who I presumed to be Eryn. "Wait, huh?"

"Is something the matter?" Asked who I knew instantly as Tiara. "Oh my. A guest?"

"Good timing. I was just about to enjoy some tea and snacks right now. You girls are welcome to join me." Said Harley.

"You should be grateful. Not everyone get's to enjoy my delicious desserts." Said Bahus.

Alex walked up behind me taking in the scene in front of us.

"This chocolate cake is amazing!" Said Eryn, munching down on a slice of well… chocolate cake. "It's so moist and rich!"

"I have never eaten a tart this decadent before. My cheeks feel ready to fall off!" Said Tiara.

"CUI!" Guess who said that!

"It is delicious, isn't it? Ha ha, I never lie when it comes to cooking!" Proudly proclaimed Bahus.

"So good… So good… Aw man, this is so good…" Said Fang, as he seemed to be in food heaven.

"Hey, you're getting crumbs everywhere!" Said Bahus. "Show some manners!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Said Fang.

"Ugh…" Bahus sighed.

"So… Since when did Fang become a woman exactly?" I asked Alex, referring to Harley's line of 'You girls are welcome to join me.'

"Pfft!" Snorted Alex, not expecting it.

It also seemed like Eryn, Tiara and Fang weren't either, considering I scared Eryn and Tiara via what I would think a jumpscare would do to them, while Fang just started choking on his food.

"BRYCE!?" Exclaimed Eryn.

"Yello!" I said, giving a two finger salute.

"Don't 'Yello!' us!" Said Tiara in anger.

"Uh guys… Fang is choking…" Said Alex.

"Oh crap! Fang, you alright?" Asked Eryn.

"When the hell did you wake up!?" Asked Fang.

"A bit before you got here, after Harley made an appearance and I- *The sounds of Hell incarnate are heard from the OC's stomach* Haven't eaten in 219 days." I said.

"It's only been… 2 or three…" Deadpanned Tiara.

"You two are welcome to join if you wish." Said Harley.

"Do not mind if I do…" My eyes scanned the table of dessets in front of me before my eyes landed on… that…

"Staaaarrreeeee….." Both me and Alex said, our eyes locked onto a single slice of Cheesecake.

We both snapped our heads in the other's direction.

"...DIBS!" We both shouted at the same time.

"...Sh*t…" Alex said. "..."

"...Dibs!" I said, quickly, before grabbing the plate and proceeding to literally inhale the cheesecake. In retrospect, Kirby would have been either proud, or slightly disappointed it wasn't them that was inhaling the dessert.

"...This. Means. War!" Firmly said Alex.

"I've been in a coma for the past 2-3 days. Sue me." I said. "But seriously, don't actually sue. I have literally no cash."

Harley watched our interactions, before turning to Fang. "They siblings?"

"They're actually a fencer, fairy partner." Said Eryn, seeing as Fang was still trying to get grips on the food he finally got to go down his throat.

"Drgh… now you're just making more crumbs! That's it! Stop eating! Why don't you just chew on the table or something!?" Exclaimed Bahus towards Fang, seemingly at his limit with the Fencer.

"What'd you say!?" Asked Fang in rage… whilst his mouth was still full.

"Hmhm, You guys seem to be getting along." Said Harley.

"No, we're not!" Shouted both Fang and Bahus.

"Aww… look, they're agreeing!" Said Alex in mock joy. "The Bromance is already forming…!" Alex shed an imaginary tear.

"Now then, I've been hearing rumors about a lively group of young Fencers that have been collecting Furies like crazy lately." Said Harley.

"Those rumors you've heard must have been about me." Said Tiara. "There isn't any other explanation."

"No, they must be about *me*. These two can't get anything done without my help." Said Eryn.

"That's my line. If I weren't around, you four may as well not even exist." Said Tiara.

"You guys…" Said Fang, sweat dropping.

"Or… OR…! It's not either of you because she said a GROUP and not a singular person." I said.

"Haha! You guys are pretty funny. I've been wondering about what kind of fairies you have. Looks like coming here was worth it." Said Harley.

"Are you interested in fairies?" Asked Tiara.

"Well, yeah. I'm a fairyologist." Said Harley.

"Fairyologist?" Asked Fang, not really believing it.

"You could literally add ologist to ANYTHING and make it sound… pretty good." I said.

"...Boobologist?" Asked Alex.

"...YES." I responded.

"Oh Fang, you don't even know what that is?" Asked Tiara.

"To be fair, neither do I." I said, Alex nodding along with me.

"There's still much we don't know about fairies. Fairyologists are researchers who study the biology of fairies." Said Tiara.

"That's right. No matter where I go, I never neglect my fairy research!" Said Harley.

"Gotcha…" Said Fang, giving a grand total of ZERO F*CKS!

"Sooo…. This one's your fairy?" asked Harley, gesturing to Eryn.

"Ugh, It's like she's undressing me with her eyes." Said Eryn.

"Fairies are fascinating creatures. They form all kinds of relationships with their human partners." Said Harley.

"They've been known to be teachers, friends, and even lovers!" Said Harley.

"A human and a Fairy… falling in love!?" asked Eryn in shock.

Alex looked between Eryn and Fang for a second, before outloud saying: "I ship it."

"Wait what?" Asked Eryn, confused.

"Nothing!" Alex quickly said.

"A love that surpases everything, even the boundaries between human and fairy. Ah… how romantic…" Said Tiara.

"That's never going to happen." Said Eryn.

"Yeah, not in a million years." Said Fang.

"...If only they knew…" I muttered.

"Did you say something Bryce?" asked Alex.

"Huh? Uh… no, why?" I asked.

"Bahus likes to nag at me like he's my mom. 'Hey! Clean your room! Fold your clothes! Don't forget to brush your teeth!'" Said Harley.

"I feel your pain…" I said to Harley. "...Well, not AS much now… but I feel like I will soon."

"Only because you never look after yourself! You should be grateful that I cook and clean and do your laundry every day!" Said Bahus.

"Oh my god, he's like an actual mom." I said, void of all emotion.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm super grateful." Said Harley.

"Anyways, why are you guys collecting the Furies? Is there a wish you want granted?" asked Harley.

"Of course! My wish is to break the goddess's seal and bring peace to the world." Said Tiara.

"I'm just looking for clues to Eryn's missing memories." Said Fang.

"Missing memories...? Wait, are you saying you have no memories at all?" Asked Harley.

"Y-yeah…" Said Eryn.

"What a find… I've been researching fairies for years, but I've never met one that was missing her memories…" Said Harley. "Hey Fang! Wanna swap Fairies!?"

"Huh?" Fang looked confused.

"Huh…!?" Whilst Eryn looked more shocked.

"Harley! Don't ask the impossible! There's no way I'd ever want him for a partner!" Said Bahus.

"Same here… I'll pass." Said Fang, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll pass, too…" Said Eryn. "I feel like she wants to... *study* me…"

"I see. That's a bummer…" Said Harley, before her eyes land on me and Alex. "...You two look like the other… if they were the opposite gender… Which one is the Fairy?"

"That would be…" I began, before Alex grew an EVIL smirk.

"This guy over here." She said, cutting me off. I turned my head to her, only to see her pulling off a IRL troll face.

"...Evil….!" I shouted quietly, only to see the grin on Alex's face increase.

"Hmm… I wonder why they look so much alike…" Said Harley to herself, as I felt myself being placed inside a metaphorical microscope.

"...Wanna trade Faries?" Asked Harley.

"Yeah!" Shouted Alex in return.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." I said, before pointing to Alex. "SHE, is the Fairy, I'm Bryce. AND… I'm not up for trades right now."

"Huh… That's… uh…" Harley seemed at a loss for words. "OH! I totally forgot! I have some good information for you!"

"Is it that Valve has finally learned to count to 3!?" I asked.

"...um… no…" Said Harley.

"...Damn…" I said.

"...Anyways, Apparently one of the Furies you guys are looking for is inside Shukesoo's Tower." Said Harley.

"Really!? Then we should get going!" Said Eryn.

"Since I gave you some information, let me tag along. I'd like to thoroughly study how you guys work in the field." Said Harley.

"Huh...? I don't really want that…" Said a scarred Eryn.

"Hey Harley." Began Bahus.

"There's gotta be a big mystery surrounding a fairy who's missing her memories." Said Harley. "Consider my interest piqued."

"Besides, I'm a fencer too." Said Harley. "If you let me join you, I won't slow you down at all."

"...I'm good with it." I answer honestly.

"Oh my. You're so reliable. I hope we all can get along." Said Tiara.

"Same here. I'm looking forward to working with you guys." Said Harley.

"Ugh… jeez you're hopeless..." Said Bahus.

"Hmmmm… With her knowledge of Fairies, she might be able to help me find my memories… Oh well, I guess it's okay if she comes…" Said Eryn.

"I can't believe we have to drag around this old dude…" Complained Fang.

"You guys better brace yourselves." Began Bahus. "I'll feed you delicious food everyday until it finally kills you!"

"Bring it on, Pops!" Said Fang.

"Yea- *Stumbles* C-challenge… failed…" I said, before impacting with the ground.

* * *

"...How long was I out this time?" I asked, as I opened my eyes.

"Only for as long as It took for them to clear out the dungeon." Said Alex.

"...Welp, let's meet up with them so we can do whatever is next." I said, getting off of the couch I was laying on.

* * *

"Fang… If this ends up becoming REALLY freaking stupid… I'm never letting you live this one down." I said, as we approached Zenke.

"When the Heavens. the Earth, and the People cry out for a hero, Fang the mighty hero of adventure will answer their call!" Said Fang as I facepalmed.

"Fwooooosh!" He then proceeded to say THAT!

"You're a lively little brat, Hero." Said Who I only assumed to be Zenke. "Tell me, what's the deal with the 'fwoosh' sound you just made?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rhetorically asked Fang. "That's the sound of the wind!"

"Oh, you were just making sound effects." Said what I believe to be a Fairy. "How stupid."

"Zenke, you dastardly villain! Wager this village's Fury and fight me!" Shouted Fang.

"Hahahaha! Challenging me takes stones, kid." Said Zenke. "Very interesting… I do like your moxie though. I like it a lot!"

"Tell you what? Why don't we have ourselves a little tournament?" Asked Zenke.

"A tournament? Don't we need a king to preside over it? Uh, where's the king?" asked Fang.

"You're looking at him." Said Zenke.

"If you can wipe out five of my men by yourself, you can have the Fury." Said Zenke.

"Heh, it doesn't matter if you send 5 men or a hundred, I'll gladly fight them!" Said Fang.

"Bring it on!" Shouted Eryn.

"Deal." Said Zenke.

"Oops, I almost forgot... If I lose, I'll give you the Fury, but if you lose, I won't kill you…" Began Zenke. "Instead, you'll have to kill that woman!"

"Me!?" Exclaimed Tiara.

"Nothing gets passed me. I can tell she's your main squeeze. Ha, I never get tired of seeing lovers kill each other." Said Zenke."It's definitely the greatest feeling in the world! Hahahahahahaha!"

"...Two things." I said, drawing Zenke's attention. "If you never get tired of that, go find a few Yandere pairings, It'll give you a… rush. As for the uh… 'main squeeze'... you couldn't be farther from the truth with him and her." I said.

"Lovers!? You have the wrong impression!" Said Tiara.

"Damn right! That's… definitely wrong!" Said Fang.

"There's no point in arguing with him. Just say you're lovers and leave it at that." Said Harley.

"Don't worry, Fang won't lose. Isn't that right, Fang the heroic?" Asked Harley.

"That's right! This is going to be easy!" Said Fang.

"...I have the most horrible feeling of, oh sh*ts, right now." I said.

"You had better not lose! Or else everyone will think we're lovers and I'll never forgive you!" Said Tiara.

"DON'T YOU HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS!?" Alex Exclaimed.

"Let the games begin!" Said Zenke.

"Jeez, what's with these guys…?" Asked Eryn.

"They have us completely surrounded." Said Harley.

"Oh… joy." I deadpanned.

* * *

"...Ow… Where…?" I asked myself, as I awoke off to the side.

"Oh, you're awake Bryce!" Said Harley.

"Yeah… what happened?" I asked.

"...They may or may not have sent off a misfire…" Said Harley.

"...Of course they did…" I groaned.

"And Fang's on the last one." Said Harley.

I stood up as I started walking over to the battle.

"Tch… I yield. Yer pretty strong, eh…" Said who I remember to be Galdo…

"You weren't half bad yourself." Said Fang.

"Tch, what a shameful display." Said Zenke.

"Zenke, I'm really sorry I lost." Said Galdo. "I know I ain't much o' one, but I'm still a Fencer. 'Kay, I'm prepared to-"

"Prepaired!? You sure talk a big game, you useless whelp!" Said Zenke.

Galdo reeled back in shock.

Zenke swung his Fury at Galdo, only to be intercepted by Fang.

"Ngh!?" Exclaimed Zenke.

"Y-you… w-why!?" Asked Galdo.

"I'm a hero… a hero defeats evil and protects the innocent." Said Fang. "Zenke, fight me!"

"Amazing! Amazing! You're so amazing!" Said Zenke, seemingly a bit… _TOO_ into it. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Said Zenke. "Would you like that? Do you want me to eat your guts?"

"Let's go Della! Activate Fury Form!" Said Zenke.

Zenke Fairized with Della, and- okay then that's… interesting…

"I've never seen a Fury Form like that before!" Said Fang.

"Me neither! I don't know how he pulled off a Fury Form like that!" Said Fang.

"It's possible he made adjustments to his Fury in order to enhance the fusion coefficient." Said Harley. "I-I must research this!"

"CAN WE NOT!?" I asked.

* * *

"Ngaaaaah!" Fang screamed as he was pushed back by Zenke.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Cry for me! Scream for me! I want to see you suffer!" Said Zenke. "Bloody, bloody, bloody rain! I'm going to fill the world with blood!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Shouted Della.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed in sinc. "Kyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"There's no way I'll… lose… here…!" Shouted Fang.

"Fang, we should run away." Said Eryn.

"What!?" Asked Fang.

"I hate to admit it, but... at your current strength, you can't defeat him." Said Eryn.

"A hero never shows his back to the enemy…!" Said Fang, struggling to keep his standing up position.

"Idiot! How much longer are you going to play hero!?" Asked Eryn. "There's no point in forcing yourself and acting all cool if you're just going to die!"

"There's no way I can run away…" Said Fang. "I can't abandon Tiara…!"

"I know but…" Began Eryn. "You can't die! I don't want you to die!"

"Run! Please, Fang! You have to run!" Said Eryn.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Zenke just continued laughing maniacally.

"Stop right there, you scoundrel!" Shouted Tiara.

"Huh?" Asked Zenke.

"Tiara!?" Exclaimed both Fang and Eryn.

"You! How did you escape the dungeon!?" Asked Zenke.

"The answer is simple: I am a heroine, not some damsel in distress waiting to be rescued!" Said Tiara.

"Who are you calling a Heroine! I'm the Heroine here, not you!" Yelled Eryn.

"Why do you both want to be drugs!?" My question went unanswered.

"This is…" Said Fang, as Tiara showed us a Fury.

"You thief! You stole that didn't you!" Asked Zenke.

"Oh my! Please do not compare me to a criminal like you!" Said Tiara.

"This coming from the person fully responsible for paralyzing us?" I asked.

"The villagers gave this Fury to me!" Said Tiara.

"I-I'm surging with overwhelming power…!" Said Fang. "Is this from Solaru Village's Fury?"

"Come on, Fang! Use that Fury's power and beat the crap out of that fiend!" Said Tiara.

"All right, let's go Eryn!" Said Fang.

"Yeah!" She responded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Zenke! My counterattack starts now!" Said Fang.

"How DARE you bastards make a fool of me!" Shouted Zenke. "Forget making you kill each other…"

"I'll friggin' kill you all myself!" He shouted.

"Let's rock!" I shouted.

 **(Battle Start!)**

 **(Play Thks fr th mmrs - Fall out boy)**

"Alex!" I shouted, as Alex flew into my hand in her sword form.

I ran at Zenke, ducking under one of his swings.

" _ **Executing Shooting Slash!**_ " I heard Eryn's voice resonate from Fang, as he swung his sword all around Zenke.

I jumped over a piece of rubble before flipping over Zenke and using Gravity to slow him down.

"EAT THIS!" I shouted, rushing him. " _ **EXE Drive: Cleaving Rose!**_ "

My sword transformed into it's scythe form as I swung my weapon all around Zenke, slicing and cutting where I could.

"Damn you!" Zenke shouted at us, swinging in our direction.

We jumped over his attack before my eyes shone blue as a vision took up my train of thought.

" _Fang look out!"_

" _Waaaah!"_

" _Fang!"_

...Sh*t…

I turned to my right to see Zenke fastly approaching Fang… Fang wasn't going to be prepared for the attack…

"Fang look out!"

I turned the gravitational pull for me in Fang's direction, boosting my speed as I pushed him out of the way as I felt the cold feeling of steel enter my midsection.

"Waaaah!" Shouted Fang in shock.

"Fang!" I heard Eryn's voice resonate from him.

"Gh… Gak!" I coughed up blood as I Glared at Zenke.

"Hey… Zenke… do me a favour…" I said, grabbing his head with my left hand, before stabbing my sword through his Neck. "...Drop dead."

I deactivated the Sword, the two parts closed shut, decapitating the man, I slid off his sword and fell onto my back, as Alex reappeared, also sharing my wound.

"...*Deep breaths* ...Thank you…" I said, groaning.

"Bryce!" shouted Fang, rushing over to my side.

"Hey Fang… I'm not really feeling too hot right now." I said.

"Same…" said Alex, lying next to me.

"You guys are going to be okay, we'll get you help and-" Fang tried to keep us together…

"Fang… stop. Just… listen. Don't… *cough* don't let anyone die on my part…" I said. "...Who knows? Maybe I'll go home now? Heh…"

Tiara and Eryn rushed over to us as well.

"...Hey, guys… if I ever see you all again… remember something... " I began.

Alex grabbed onto my left hand as the mark on it started to glow brighter and brighter, the chain attack symbol starting to fade.

"...Clay is white…"

 **(POV CHANGE: 3RD)**

Bryce and Alex's bodies shone white, before they burst into Pixels, the individual ones slowly fading.

"...Clay is white?" asked Fang.

* * *

 _ **[GUARDIAN: ⅔ COMPLE/-^#*÷**_

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(POV CHANGE: 1ST)**

"...Where am I?"

I sat up, looking around me, before my eyes landed on my sword.

I gripped it and pulled it out of the ground.

"...I died… why am I…?"

I looked ahead, seeing a familiar town.

"...I have answers to get."


End file.
